


the two of us

by halcyonskies



Series: OTP Challenge [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Caring Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Dean, Sad Castiel, cas misses his babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: It's all part of being a parent, in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 22nd Challenge - Empty Nest Syndrome

“Gabby decided to stay with Sierra’s folks for Christmas after all?”

Cas nodded, staring mournfully down at the cellphone in his hand. “She said it was only fair, seeing as they came down for the holidays last year. Which means none of them are coming home this year."

Dean laid his knife down on the cutting board, wiping his hands off on a nearby dishtowel. “I thought Eli was going to swing by on his way to Springfield?”

“He decided against going to Tina’s – said something about it being too expensive this year.”

“Uh-huh. You think they’re finally going to break it off?”

Cas just shrugged, tossing his phone up on the counter. The saltine scent of melancholy began to leach through the aroma of roasting chicken that had previously filled the kitchen, and Dean responded to it immediately, abandoning the vegetables to gather his alpha up in his arms. He tilted his head obligingly, urging Cas’ nose towards his neck with the gentle push of his hand.

“Hey, hey . . . they gotta start their own lives sometime, big guy.”

Warm breath ghosted over Dean’s neck as Cas sighed, his fingers tightening around Dean’s waist. “I know. I just miss them.”

A younger Dean might have made a quip about how it was supposed to be the omega fretting about cubs leaving the den, if only to lighten the mood a bit. But their relationship had never been wholly conventional, and now didn’t seem like a great time to remind Cas of it. Instead, Dean just pressed his cheek to his mate’s and hummed soothingly, rubbing his hand up and down Cas’ back.

Most alphas were protective over their families, but Dean’s soft-hearted mate had always cherished their cubs like he’d been the one to carry them and bring them into the world. Not that Dean loved them a single iota less – but Cas had never really had a family before he and Dean had mated. He hadn’t wanted for siblings, but none of them were close, having drifted off to all corners of the world as soon as they came of age (some of them even earlier than that). 

Dean knew his alpha, knew that Cas had always craved having something to hold onto and love with all of his heart. It would be much harder to do that now that all three of their cubs had all but moved out of the house, no doubt well on their way to starting families of their own. 

“It’s not forever,” Dean pointed out softly. “Sooner or later, they’ll be back.”

“Maybe with a cub or two of their own?” 

Dean snorted and leaned back, smacking Cas halfheartedly on the chest. “We are  _ not  _ going to be  _ those  _ parents, Cas.”

“Speak for yourself.” The lines on Cas’ face had eased, his scent settling back into its usual lemongrass. Dean was gratified to see it, and determined that there wouldn’t be another one of these episodes until  _ after  _ the new year. He resolved to get his cubs on the phone later; if nothing else, none of them were going to be able to resist a good old-fashioned Winchester guilt trip. If they couldn’t be here physically for Christmas, they could at  _ least  _ stand for a Skype call.


End file.
